<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click by ldriitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065463">Click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch'>ldriitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bassist Suna Rintarou, Bodyguard Miya Osamu, Bodyguard Oomimi Ren, Drummer Akagi Michinari, M/M, Singer Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Become a musician," they said.<br/>"It'll be fun," they said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Michinari &amp; Oomimi Ren, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didn't like the lack of osasuna fics, so i wrote one myself.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i updated this chapter, so have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna jerks awake at the sound of glass shattering. Through his groggy haze, he takes a second to register what’s happening. His eyes haven’t adjusted to the darkness. He can make out a silhouette. He throws off his blankets and grabs his phone off his bedside table. The second his feet hit the cool, hardwood floor, he bolts. The intruder is hot on his heels. When he runs into the bathroom, he slams the door and locks it before backing away. The man bangs on the door. With shaky hands, Suna calls the police. </p><p>“Hello, what’s the emergency?”</p><p>“This is Suna Rintarou. Someone broke into my house,” Suna says, giving the woman his address. </p><p>“Alright, we’re sending the police your way,” she assures him. “Can you stay on the phone with me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He stays on the phone for a few minutes. He crawls into the bathtub when the man shoves a knife under the doorframe. After a few more failed attempts, the intruder continues. That’s when Suna remembers his flatmate sleeping across the hall. He hangs up on the operator. She’s the last thing on Suna’s mind when he clicks on his friend’s contact. The phone rings twice before he answers.</p><p>“Hullo?” Akagi’s tired voice comes through the phone. </p><p>“Akagi, listen. You need to hide right now. Get into the bathroom. Lock the door. Keep the light off and keep your voice down,” Suna says.</p><p>There’s a pause before he hears rustling. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Akagi whispers.</p><p>Suna hears a door close. </p><p>“There’s a man. He has a knife. I called the police,” Suna explains. </p><p>“What the fuck? Are you okay? Is he still here?” Akagi asks, sounding concerned. </p><p>“Sh, listen.”</p><p>They both go quiet. The stillness of the house puts them both on edge. Suna doesn’t blink, keeping his eyes glued to the doorknob. In those frozen seconds, they hear footsteps and the sound of each other’s breathing. Neither of them knows how long they sit in silence. There’s no way to track time. An eternity passes before they hear police sirens. After a few minutes, they break through the front door. They scope out the house, letting Suna and Akagi know when it’s safe to come out. They’re led to the living room to sit. The police patrol every part of the house. </p><p>When they’re reunited, they look each other over for injury. To Suna’s relief, Akagi isn’t hurt. He’s just spooked. Akagi lets out a breath he’d been holding when he spots Suna. He doesn’t realize what happened in Suna’s room. Suna wants to reassure him he’s okay. When they give their reports to the police, Akagi looks mortified. Suna shrugs. He’s not sure what to say afterward, so he says nothing. He doesn’t want to unpack everything right now. </p><p>They can’t return to their rooms because they considered the entire house a crime scene. If they touch anything, it’s considered tampering with evidence. Suna just wants to sleep. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. His parents’ numbers are at the top and scrolls past them. He is not calling his parents. He continues scrolling until he lands on a specific name. There’s one person he can call that won’t bombard him with questions right off the bat. This person is the safest choice. He clicks on the phone number. It rings for a while. That isn’t surprising considering the time. The person on the other end answers with a yawn.</p><p>“Hello?” His voice is soft. It’s obvious he’d been sleeping. There’s no annoyance in his voice, just a hint of concern. </p><p>“Sup, Kita. Can you pick me and Akagi up? We’ll explain in the car. I don’t want to say why. I don’t need you speeding on the highway.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m coming now. Do I need to bring anything?”</p><p>“Nope. Just pick us up,” Suna says, picking at his thumb.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”</p><p>With that, Suna ends the call. By this point, Akagi is looking over his shoulder and tapping his foot. He slouches while glancing around the living room, listening to the police talk. He’s trying to get information on their situation. They are talking about how the perpetrator escaped. Suna kicks Akagi’s foot. Akagi looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. Suna points to his phone for Akagi to see Kita’s contact. </p><p>“Did you hear that?” he asks, knowing that he wasn’t paying attention. Akagi shakes his head, so Suna continues. “Kita’s coming to pick us up. We’re going to stay with him for a bit.”</p><p>“Good call. How are you feelin’? You need anything?”</p><p>“I’m okay. Anxious.”</p><p>“I’d be more concerned if you weren’t.” He’s trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>Many assume Suna is the oldest because of his personality. Suna doesn’t think it’s fair. Akagi has always been an older brother to Suna. He may not be the most responsible person at first glance, but he takes his role as the oldest bandmate with the utmost care. Suna knows he’ll be kicking himself over this incident. There’s no doubt in Suna’s mind that he blames himself.</p><p>They spend the rest of the time keeping each other afloat until Kita pulls into their driveway. Suna makes his way to the door, telling the cop that he’s their friend. Akagi follows behind him. Suna gets into the passenger side. Akagi looks at their surroundings. He wants to be sure no one is following them. When he’s satisfied, he gets into the back of the car. Kita doesn’t pull out of the driveway. He looks at them, expecting an explanation. Suna cuts to the chase.</p><p>“We got broken into.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>They both shake their heads. He nods and starts the car, deciding the conversation is over for now. </p><p>The ride to Kita’s apartment is silent. If it were Suna and Kita, that would be fine. They’re not ones for small talk. Akagi is prone to filling the silence with random babbling. There isn’t a moment he isn’t talking. He doesn’t say a word for the entire ride. He stares out the window at the scenery. Kita tries to keep his eyes on the road. He glances between the two of them in the rearview mirror. He won't force anyone to talk. Suna sits back, opting to look out the window.</p><p>Once they make it to Kita’s apartment, they still haven’t spoken. Kita unlocks the door for them. They file into the house and stand at the door, waiting for directions. Kita waves them over to help him turn the pullout into a bed. He goes to his closet and brings back more blankets and pillows than necessary. He always keeps extras in case one of his friends needs a place to stay. This isn’t the first time Akagi and Suna have crashed on his couch. He doubts it’ll be the last time. He doesn’t speak. Not until Suna and Akagi tuck themselves under the blankets.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this tomorrow. For now, get rest.”</p><p>They nod in unison. </p><p>“Thank you,” Akagi says. </p><p>Kita gives a small smile. Akagi and Suna turn, facing away from each other. Suna closes his eyes to let sleep envelop him. It doesn’t. He tries every trick in the book from counting sheep to breathing exercises. Sleep never comes. All he can do is think. Akagi shifts next to him. He isn’t asleep either. They spend the rest of the early morning staring at the walls. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Thank you for tuning in! Next on the entertainment news, 25-year-old singer and bassist Suna Rintarou, and 26-year-old drummer Michinari Akagi. A man broke into their house at 3 this morning. The intruder evaded police, fleeing the scene. More information on the matter to come.”</p><p>The office is quiet. Air from outside flows into the room through floor vents, leaving through the ceiling. The TV on the wall plays the morning news. Kita lets out a sigh. He turns to look at Akagi and Suna. Once they’d filed a report, he had them rushed to his home. After spending the night, he took care of them before bringing them into his office. He didn’t trust leaving them alone in their home after the incident. As their agent and their friend, he wanted to see them for himself. They’re both still wearing their pajamas: oversized hoodies, sweatpants, and crocks. Suna has his hood pulled over his messy hair, and he’s chewing one of his hoodie strings. Akagi is tapping his foot while he picks at his thumb. None of them got any sleep, the bags under their eyes giving that away. Kita lets out another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“I’m not sure what to say. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just a shattered window. It’s not the end of the world,” Suna says with a shrug.</p><p>“Yeah, just spooked,” Akagi says.</p><p>That answer isn’t satisfying. Kita softens his expression when he looks at them.</p><p>“But professionalism aside. I’m askin’ as yer friend. Do you feel safe?”</p><p>“No, not really.” Akagi is the first to drop his guard. “I don’t wanna go back there. Fuck, he knows where we live. I didn’t even see his face. I wouldn’t be able to spot him in a crowd.”</p><p>Kita gives him his undivided attention. Akagi slides off his crocks and brings his feet up, hugging his knees to his chest. Suna stares at the ground as he shakes his own feet. Kita watches him out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Suna?” he asks.</p><p>“Not sure. I… I guess I’m anxious. Thought he was gonna kill me, to be honest. I don’t think I’d recognize him.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine. No one blames you for that,” Kita assures him. “Would you feel better if we upped your security? I don’t think either of you wants to stay at my place for the rest of your lives.”</p><p>“Upped it how?” Akagi asks.</p><p>“I’m thinkin’ of hiring a bodyguard for you. One for both of you of course.”</p><p>“I don’t need someone babysitting me,” Suna says with a raised eyebrow, his sharp eyes on the defensive. Kita stares at him. He’s not glaring, but he asserts himself. Suna holds his ground. “Akagi, help me out here.”</p><p>“This situation’s outta control, Suna. You gotta lie low, and when you go places, you’re gonna need someone in case somethin’ happens. I’m not riskin’ you getting murdered. Either of you,” he finishes, glancing at Akagi. He doesn’t get the chance to speak.</p><p>“Bullshit,” Suna huffs. He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. </p><p>“Sorry, but I don’t think I’m leaving this up for debate.”</p><p>“Well… Didja have anyone in mind? Got any names?” Akagi asks, deciding that it’s best to go along with Kita’s plan. Suna shoots him a look before sinking further into his seat. </p><p>“One’s a friend of Aran’s and the other’s a friend of mine,” Kita explains. “Akagi, your guy’s name is Oomimi Ren. He’s a friend of mine that I’ve known since high school. Suna, your guy is Miya Osamu. They’re signin’ on to be your 24/7 bodyguards-”</p><p>“24/7? I’m wishing that guy had killed me.” Suna sits up.</p><p>“Not funny.” Kita squints at him. “I’m just bein’ safe. I’m worried for your safety.” </p><p>“I think it’s a good idea. I trust Kita’s judgment,” Akagi jumps in, cutting Suna off before he can argue.</p><p>“This is bullshit. I can fight them myself.”</p><p>“Yes, please go fists blazing into a knife-fight or a shooting. I’m sure you’ll come out fine,” Kita says. </p><p>“I’m not scared,” Suna mumbles, not dropping his guard for a second.</p><p>“I’m not debatin’ this. I’ve decided.” Kita turns to write something in his notepad.</p><p>Suna slumps in his seat, groaning. He knows Kita’s right. Kita’s always right. There’s no way to argue against his logic. Suna likes that he’s blunt. It’s his favorite thing about Kita, but it’s still a double-edged sword. Sure, it’s funny to watch him shut other people down, but it’s not the same when he gets shut down. He wants to be mad at Akagi too. He didn’t back him up in the argument. Akagi isn’t the best at standing up against Kita. Suna knows this. Suna also knows Akagi is going to do everything in his power to make sure they feel safe. There’s no winning this argument. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Suna says it as if Kita hadn’t decided for them. Kita lets him. It’s better if he thinks he has a say in the matter.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation. Is there anythin’ else you might need?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m here for both of you. I’m your friend.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Akagi says before Suna can come up with a snide remark.</p><p>“I can take you back to your house now that our meeting is over,” Kita says, standing from his desk. </p><p>The two bandmates stand from their seats, exiting the room. Suna is the first out the door. He storms out without looking back. He’s in too sour of a mood after finding out about the bodyguards. Akagi stops Kita before he can leave, pulling him to the side to have a word with him. Kita looks at him with his head tilted to the side. Akagi looks like he’s trying to come up with the right words. Kita waits for him to speak first. </p><p>“Suna almost died,” he settles on the words, unsure of himself. Kita’s taken aback.</p><p>“You both-”</p><p>“No. That random-ass man got into Suna’s room,” he says. Kita listens as he continues. “If he didn’t lock himself in the bathroom… He called me so I’d hide. God, Kita. They could have killed him.”</p><p>“Yes,” Kita agrees. Akagi looks distraught at the idea. </p><p>“I should’ve been there for him. I was fuckin’ asleep. He could’ve been fuckin’ dying in the next room over.” He’s trying to relay his concerns in a cohesive manner. Kita raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“That… Akagi, he’s okay. You’re both okay.” He’s careful with his tone as he speaks.</p><p>“But if he hadn’t… Kita, if he hadn’t-”</p><p>Kita places his hands on Akagi’s shoulders before he can continue his sentence. He holds eye contact as he chooses his next words. </p><p>“This isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known. You’re safe now. That’s what matters. You can’t beat yourself up because of hypothetical situations.”</p><p>There’s a pause as Akagi mulls over these words. He knows. He knows he couldn’t guess this would happen. Still, it’s his responsibility to take care of his younger bandmate and his best friend. He failed. There’s more he should have done to prevent the situation from happening. When he thinks about it, somehow all the blame points to him. In his mind, it’s the only logical explanation. He sighs.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“When am I ever wrong?” Kita asks. This makes Akagi smile.</p><p>“Do you want me to make a list?” he asks. </p><p>“No, let’s go to the car before Suna throws a fit,” Kita says. </p><p>Akagi laughs, the weight on his chest lifted for the time being. They’re okay. That’s what matters. Kita has helped them with the first few steps. They’ll both be okay.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>The next few days, Suna and Akagi are on high alert. Sometimes, the house feels too quiet. They both stop to listen. They relax when they hear each other’s footsteps or music in another room. There are times they scare each other. One night when they’re both awake, Suna goes to the bathroom. He finds Akagi with his bedroom door open, pacing back and forth. Akagi laughs. He says he’s checking for intruders. Suna knows there’s truth behind the joke.</p><p>The nightmares don’t make it easier. There are nights Suna wakes up in a cold sweat. He’s sure Akagi is having the same issue. The incident hasn’t left either of their minds. They’ve both gotten into the habit of not sleeping. Instead, they keep each other company in the kitchen. By the third morning, Suna can tell it’s taking a toll on Akagi. He nods off when they aren’t talking. Suna knows he isn’t any better but seeing his bandmate jump awake every few seconds makes his heart ache.</p><p>“Akagi, go sleep.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Go sleep,” he repeats. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Akagi says. </p><p>“Just sleep on the couch. I’m going to work on shit. I’ll be right next to you. You can listen.” </p><p>“You sure?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll take turns. Kita’s going to meet us this afternoon. We can’t look like zombies. He’ll worry,” Suna tells him. </p><p>“Hm,” is Akagi’s only response as he lays down. “30 minutes.”</p><p>“Okay, 30 minutes,” Suna says.</p><p>He grabs his guitar from where it’s leaning on the couch, kicking his feet onto the coffee table. Akagi curls into a ball next to him. Suna lowers the volume on his speaker, not wanting to blow Akagi’s eardrums out while he’s sleeping. He strums the guitar to test the volume before he plays random notes. He tries to work through new phrases for songs. Akagi taps an index finger on the couch cushion, keeping time until he drifts to sleep. Suna keeps playing, looking over a few times when he feels Akagi shift. He wakes up after 15 minutes, but Suna makes him rest for the 15 minutes he has left before they switch. </p><p>When it’s his turn to nap, Suna lays face down on a pillow. His hair falls over his face, hiding it from the world. He shifts in and out of consciousness as he dozes. He wants to sleep, but his body won’t let him. There are a few times when he thinks he’s fallen asleep. That’s when his body betrays him, jerking him so hard that he jumps awake. Before he knows it, it’s his turn to keep watch. They continue this pattern of restless sleep until Kita opens the front door, getting their attention. </p><p>“Good afternoon,” Kita greets as he walks in with two men following him. </p><p>One of them is tall. Much taller than Kita. His appearance is someone menacing with his high cheekbones and narrow eyes. His dark hair is neat and parted to the side. He’s wearing a black suit and no matter how hard he tries, Suna can’t find a single wrinkle. Next to him is another man with a dark brown undercut. He has large, grey eyes that are hooded, his expression neutral. He’s more laid back, wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a baseball hat.</p><p>“Sup,” Suna says. </p><p>“Suna, Akagi. This is Oomimi Ren.” He gestures towards the stiffer of the two men. “And this is Miya Osamu.” He gestures to the man in the baseball cap. </p><p>“Interesting choice,” Suna says.</p><p>Kita raises an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Be nice,” he says before turning to the two bodyguards. “They’ll show you around the house. I have a meeting I have to catch, so call me with updates if you can.” </p><p>“Course.” Osamu nods.</p><p>“I will call you later tonight,” Oomimi says as Kita leaves the house.</p><p>Once he’s gone, they turn back to Akagi and Suna. Suna gives them both the dullest and most judgemental once-over, rolling his eyes for good measure before he goes back to his guitar. </p><p>“Alright!” Akagi claps his hands. “Uh… Oomimi… Can I call you Mimi?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay cool, so Mimi, and Miya. I can show you guys around the house. Suna, wanna join us?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Okay! Let’s go look at your rooms.” Akagi leads their bodyguards out of the living room. </p><p>Suna sighs once he’s alone. He listens to Akagi drag their guests around the house in the most haphazard manner imaginable. First, he shows them around the living room, explaining the most mundane things as if they’re extravagant. He spins lies about where they got certain things, and he blows the details out of proportion. He tells them that a famous actress died on their couch. Then he moves into the kitchen. He tells them that their coffee machine is one of a kind. Suna looks over his shoulder when he hears Osamu say he has the same one in his kitchen. </p><p>“What about your fridge? Was it owned by the Queen or something?” Osamu asks, joking.</p><p>“No. That we got at the dump.”</p><p>Oomimi’s face scrunches up in disgust. </p><p>“I’m hopin’ that’s also a lie,” Osamu says.</p><p>He looks at Suna for confirmation. Suna just shrugs even though he knows for a fact they didn’t get it from the dump. He turns back to his guitar, turning up the volume on the speaker. Akagi shoots him a sly smirk before sauntering off to the bedrooms. The two bodyguards hesitate to follow him. Suna listens to Akagi tell Oomimi that his pet mouse went missing months ago in one guestroom, but that it should be fine. Oomimi asks if there’s a chance it’s still in the room. There’s a beat of silence before Akagi claps his hands. He moves on without answering. Suna snorts to himself. Akagi never owned a mouse. </p><p>Then he takes Osamu to the other guestroom across the hall. He tells him that the door sometimes sticks, so he might get stuck inside. That’s the first correct statement. Suna hears Osamu shut the door a few times. It isn’t sticking at the moment. Akagi tells him not to worry about it too much. The silence from Osamu implies he’s unsure, but he doesn’t ask any more questions. </p><p>Once he’s done showing them around, Akagi leaves them to get settled. He returns to his spot on the couch next to Suna. He does a full-body stretch, letting all his bones crack. Suna cringes as Akagi leans back with a shit-eating grin across his face. He’s satisfied with the chaos to come. Suna watches him out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“You’re an asshole, you know that?” </p><p>“I’m just having some fun.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“It’s harmless,” Akagi says.</p><p>They hear a room being rearranged. There’s also the sound of a door closing. Akagi smiles at Suna, mischief written on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suffocating. That’s what Suna thinks of 24/7 bodyguards. A complete stranger crowding him is his nightmare. He hates someone protecting him, following his every move. With someone always one step behind him, it leaves him no room to breathe. It’s smothering. He’d rather choke.</p><p>Akagi doesn’t care. He’s content with having people around who will indulge him. It takes time to get used to having strangers in close proximity, but he warms up fast. The house is large enough for the four of them. It’s two stories of spacious rooms with an accessible rooftop. Their new guests move into the spare rooms. Having them around is a matter of patience and figuring out each others’ comfort levels. Suna doesn’t mind them, as long as they stay out of his space.</p><p>There are a few things Suna notices.</p><p>First, Osamu is an amazing cook. It almost makes up for invading Suna’s home. On the first night, he makes them ramen. It’s packaged, but he adds extra ingredients. The aroma of vegetables and spices fills the house. They eat around the table. Suna eats on the couch, wanting time to himself. No one minds.</p><p>Second, Osamu puts up with Akagi’s antics. Sometimes he joins in on them. At first, Suna thought he was mature. Turns out, he’s just mellow. He’s just as childish and playful as Akagi. Suna doesn’t mind. He’s glad he gets along with his bandmate. Oomimi is mature, scolding them both when they do something stupid. Osamu brushes him off, using the excuse that since he’s a bodyguard, he knows how to be stupid in ways that won’t get them killed.</p><p>Third, Osamu stays out of Suna’s way. Suna clarified he didn’t want a lap dog following him. Avoidance becomes part of their routine. If it’s unavoidable, they settle for a faint nod in passing. He doesn’t force himself onto Suna. He isn’t cornered. Osamu isn’t stepping on his heels. Suna has enough wiggle room. He can breathe. </p><p>Lastly, Osamu is comfortable. There are nights when Suna can’t sleep, and Osamu checks on him. The first time, Suna launched a spatula at him. He’d forgotten that Osamu moved into his house. The spatula hit him square in the face, triggering a nose bleed. Suna had scrambled around the kitchen for something to stop the bleeding while Osamu leaned over the sink, blood dripping from his nostrils. Despite that, he’d stayed up with Suna, paper towels stuffed in his nose. They hung out in the kitchen, Suna sitting on the counter and Osamu leaning against a wall. Neither of them said a word. They were both comfortable sitting in silence. This becomes another part of their routine.</p><p>Suna isn’t sure what to think. They aren’t bad things. They’re just things. Things about Osamu. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“I’m comin’ into the living room,” Osamu calls. He’s made it a point to announce every time he enters a room after the spatula incident. </p><p>“Cool,” Suna says, looking up from his phone. Osamu is wearing an onigiri print collared shirt and jeans. Suna snaps a picture of him. “What are you wearing?”</p><p>“Clothes?” </p><p>“That shirt is ugly.”</p><p>“Everyone can have their own opinions. Yours is wrong, though,” Osamu says.</p><p>“Is everyone ready?” Oomimi interrupts. </p><p>It’s been a week since Suna and Akagi have left the house. They’ve been lying low just like Kita told them. Today is the first time they’re being seen in public since the incident. Kita booked them a recording session for their new song. Nothing that involves large groups of people. Not yet.</p><p>“I’m ready!” Akagi comes into the room. He looks better than he did a few days ago.</p><p>“Same. You wanna drive?” Osamu asks Oomimi.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got it. Let’s go before we’re late,” Oomimi says, leading them out of the house. </p><p>“I call shotgun!” Akagi runs for the car. No one stops him.</p><p>Oomimi unlocks the doors, and they pile inside the car. Akagi and Oomimi in the front. Osamu and Suna in the back. Suna puts in his earbuds and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. He’s on his phone for the entire ride to the recording studio. His music is on a low volume. He listens to the conversation going on in the car. He sees Akagi drumming his fingers on the glove compartment while he talks about god knows what. Oomimi focuses on driving. He isn’t paying attention, but he nods. Osamu smiles and nods, actually paying attention. </p><p>They come to a stop in front of the studio. Suna pulls out his headphones as Osamu and Oomimi step out of the car. Suna watches them round the car. Flashes go off, blinding Suna for a second. He hears the muffled sounds of people screaming. The paparazzi draw closer, desperate to snap a photo of the musicians. Osamu stands next to Suna’s door with a hand on the handle. Their eyes meet as he opens the door. Osamu spreads his arms and ushers people away from the car. Oomimi does the same for Akagi. They create a passage through the sea of people blocking the fans from grabbing Suna and Akagi. Reporters try to shove their microphones in their faces. They press for answers about the incident at their home. Suna gives them dirty looks and Akagi waves at the crowd with a grin on his face. Osamu and Oomimi guide Akagi and Suna to the entrance, opening the door for them and blocking people from entering. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Akagi, you’re screamin’ into the microphone. You’re not tryin’ to deepthroat it. Suna can you move his mic back?” Aran’s voice comes through the speakers of the recording room. Suna snorts and gives him a thumbs up. </p><p>They’re in a large recording room where the walls have red padding. They dimmed the yellow lights for their comfort. There’s a black rug on the hardwood floor and a black sofa to match. Akagi has his drum set in the center of the room. There’s a microphone hanging over his head from a stand. Suna has his own set up next to the drum set that includes his guitar speakers and his microphone stand. There’s a large window on the wall. Aran, Kita, Osamu, and Oomimi are sitting behind an audio control panel. Akagi leans back on his stool and groans.</p><p>“Sorry, I got excited again.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t care,” Suna assures him as he adjusts the microphone. He steps away when it’s fixed, and he gives Aran another thumbs-up through the window. Osamu is leaning against a wall. His hands are in his pockets, and he looks intrigued. Suna sees him say something to Aran, and he moves out of the way. Osamu leans closer to the mic and presses a button on the panel.</p><p>“Suna, ya look stiff. At least pretend you care,” he says, making eye contact with him. Suna doesn’t react, but his blood boils under his skin. </p><p>Pretend to care? Is he talking about music or his job? Either way, Suna cares. Why would he be here if he didn’t care? This is Suna’s song. He wrote this song. He’s put his blood, sweat, and tears into this song. What effort hasn’t he put in? How could he not care? Bullshit.</p><p>Suna has something to add to his Osamu list. Osamu is observant. It’s annoying. Suna is deadpan and quiet. He’s prone to slacking off when no one’s looking. Suna doesn’t put in more effort than necessary. This doesn’t mean he’s lazy. He can be hard working when he wants to be; when it’s something worth his time. Music is one of those things. He’s never half-assed a song. People who work with him know. If they don’t, they learn fast. Nothing pisses him off more than being told he isn’t doing enough. Osamu learned how to get a rise out of Suna. He knows how to get under his skin. It’s annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying-</p><p>“Alright, let’s do another take,” Aran says. He looks over at Kita who is watching Suna with a piercing gaze. </p><p>Suna flips Osamu off before he starts. When he’s satisfied, he taps his foot and starts strumming the first few notes. Akagi taps along with the tempo he set, keeping the beat. Suna closes his eyes and listens to the rhythm. Music fills the air without effort; the sound rushes around the room. The external heartbeat makes Suna throw his head back. He lets his head roll in a full circle before lifting it again. He opens his eyes and glares at Osamu through the glass. His gold eyes lock with Osamu’s grey ones. The lyrics slip through his teeth, voice dripping with venom. He sneers as he enunciates his words. He growls into the microphone, directing each of his words at Osamu. Suna can hear Akagi getting excited next to him as he bangs on the drum set. Akagi lets out his scream, and Suna makes an executive decision on the spot.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>He repeats it over and over like a mantra. He gets louder until he’s matching Akagi’s scream. If it takes Akagi by surprise, it doesn’t show. He plays along. By the end of the song, Suna’s throat is sore. There’s a beat of silence when they finish. No one says a word. Aran breaks the silence.</p><p>“That… That was perfect.”</p><p>“I know,” Suna responds, glaring at a smirking Osamu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interview room has a minimalistic vibe with its monochrome aesthetic. It feels like a fresh sheet of paper. There’s a panoramic view of the city from the window. Osamu walks into the room behind Suna and Akagi, Oomimi at his side. They take a seat at the interview table. The cameras and lights in their face. Osamu and Oomimi stand out of view of the camera. Kita thought it was a good time to break their silence. He told Osamu that it was an interview with a trusted friend, not a random news reporter. </p><p>Something Osamu has noticed is that Suna hates the media. Being in the spotlight annoys him. On stage, he’s in control of what happens. If he wants to bring someone on the stage, he will. If he wants to interact with the crowd, he will. It’s his domain, and he’s the control tower. When dealing with reporters, they shove their microphones in his face and ask invasive questions. His responses to these questions are curt. He rolls his eyes, sneers, and scoffs at them, evading questioning. His attitude towards them has earned him a reputation. He isn’t afraid to shut down everything without a word. To have a proper interview with Suna Rintarou, he must be in control.</p><p>Akagi is just happy to be there. He bounces in his seat, answering questions directed at him. He’s more prone to getting flustered when asked something uncomfortable, but he does his best to answer. While Suna ignores cameras and reporters, Akagi waves and shouts into the crowds. He enjoys riling up fans, sometimes getting them to chant his name. He spreads his arms and basks in the chorus of voices. Fans enjoy taking pictures with him, and he never minds giving signatures. Akagi is an open book. </p><p>Osamu watches them, sitting at the desk as they wait for the interviewer. Suna did his makeup today. His sharp eyeliner and smudged eyeshadow frame his golden eyes. They make him look somewhat unapproachable. He’s wearing a light grey crewneck sweater and black jeans. He sits with his legs spread and arms crossed. Akagi didn’t bother with makeup. He’s wearing a maroon hoodie and light blue jeans. His bright eyes scan the interview room as he taps the table with a pen. He taps his foot to release pent-up excitement.</p><p>A short woman enters the room. She’s in a pencil skirt and a fitted suit jacket. She has her light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her heels click against the tile floor as she makes her way to her seat. Osamu catches Suna glancing back at him. His expression doesn’t shift. It’s deadpan as usual, but it’s the first time he’d acknowledged Osamu all morning.</p><p>“Good morning, boys! How are you doing this morning?” The reporter’s voice is high-pitched and cheery.</p><p>“Oh, it was fine.” Akagi smiles at her. Suna doesn’t look at her.</p><p>“Well, we’re going to start in a few seconds. Get comfy,” she says with a smile. Suna shoots Osamu another glance. The cameras roll as she talks to an imaginary audience. </p><p>“Good morning everybody! Today I’m here with Suna Rintarou and Akagi Michinari. So, how are you guys? I mean, after the breaking and entering.” Osamu furrows his brow at how forward she’s being. </p><p>“We’re doin’ great,” Akagi says with a smile. Osamu watches Suna pick at his nail polish, indifferent.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. So can we talk about that? The media is storming with questions.” She leans on her elbows and smiles at them. </p><p>“No, we can’t,” Akagi says.</p><p>“But the people want to know.” She pouts.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to talk about that.” Akagi rubs the back of his neck, anxious. Suna gives the reporter a nasty look. Osamu wants to step in, but they can handle themselves.</p><p>“You can’t tell us anything? It’s the only thing people are talking about,” she persists.</p><p>“We just recorded a new album,” Suna huffs. “Why don’t you ask about that instead?”</p><p>“Right… Well, your album. When is it being released?” she asks. She’s no longer enthusiastic. Osamu rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Oh! Before the end of the month.” Akagi twiddles his thumbs. The tension leaves his body, and Suna goes back to picking at his nails. Osamu loosens his shoulder muscles. Nex to him, Oomimi lets out a breath he was holding. </p><p>“That’s great. What is the inspiration behind this one?” </p><p>Suna takes the bait on this question. He details each of the songs and their meanings. Osamu can tell he’s passionate. He describes the different emotions that went into writing each one. Akagi jumps in where he can, moving his hands as he speaks. They talk about what it’s like to be a young musician and the euphoria of performing something they created. Osamu frowns when he notices the reporter’s distant expression. She’s looking over her script as they talk, itching to move onto another topic. When they finish talking, she perks up and smiles.</p><p>“Has the incident affected new releases? Will they be pushing back recordings?” </p><p>“No. There’s nothing to record. We’re dropping the newest album this month.” She raises an eyebrow at Suna.</p><p>“But you’ll keep making music, right?”</p><p>“Obviously.” He rolls his eyes. “We’re not pumping shit out, though. It’s not a race. This new album is enough for now.” </p><p>“So you’re going to be taking a break from music?” She tilts her head. </p><p>“No!” Akagi cuts in before Suna can respond. “Suna’s always writin’ music. It’s just not everything gets published. It takes time. We don’t wanna rush, you know?” </p><p>“Are you planning on staying in the music business after what happened at your home? The intruder is on the run. Would it be a good idea to continue like nothing happened?” Osamu balls his fists. He watches Suna clench his jaw.</p><p>“Well… Yeah?” Akagi says, unsure. “I mean, we can’t let one incident decide what we do with our career.” </p><p>“And do you think it’s safe to stay in your home? Someone knows how to get in, and they’re on the loose. Will you be moving after what happened?” she asks, gazing at Akagi. Osamu glances at Suna who’s staring at the ground with a blank expression. He wants to stop this, but it’s not his place. They can handle themselves, he reminds himself. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be movin’ soon. As you can see, they beefed our security,” Akagi says. He looks to Suna for help as the reporter continues.</p><p>“You’re not afraid that someone’s out to get you or plotting your murder-” Suna stands up before she can finish her question. </p><p>“We’re done here,” he says. Akagi stands from his seat. Osamu and Oomimi both move next to the musicians.</p><p>“Wait- I’m not done,” the reporter says. She reaches across the table, grabbing Suna’s wrist. Osamu is quick to react, stepping between them. </p><p>“He’s done. We’re leaving,” he tells her.</p><p>Suna storms out of the room with a blank expression. Osamu speed walks to keep up with him. Oomimi and Akagi aren’t far behind them. The crowd outside roars their names. There are flashing lights and ear-piercing squeals. Osamu watches Suna pull away from reaching hands, frantic. He doesn’t wait for Osamu to clear the way. Osamu catches up with him and puts a protective arm over him. He doesn’t grab Suna or push him. Instead, he lets him walk at his own pace, letting him lead. He’s hugging himself and squeezing his eyes shut as they walk. Osamu guides him in the car's direction, protecting him from the screeching crowd. </p><p>When they reach the car, Osamu opens the door for Suna before following him. Oomimi helps Akagi into the passenger side before rounding the front of the car. The second the driver’s door shuts with a click, Akagi leans forward in his seat and covers his ears. He squeezes his eyes shut while bouncing his leg. Suna continues to hug himself, but he’s staring at his feet now. Paparazzi draws closer and closer until they realize they can’t see through the tinted windows. Oomimi starts the car. He creeps away from the crowd, careful not to hit anything. They’re quiet. The only sound is Akagi’s tapping.</p><p>This is a vulnerable moment. They’re overwhelmed. The questions, the lights, the cameras, the shouts, the people, the touching, the attention. It’s a lot. The media only sees them during performances and interviews. They don’t know what goes on after the fact. They don’t see the stress they endure. Osamu and Oomimi make eye contact in the rearview mirror. After a few minutes of driving, Akagi sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. Suna drags his eyes away from his shoes. </p><p>“You okay?” Osamu asks.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Akagi apologizes.</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Oomimi says. </p><p>Suna says nothing. He’s picking at his nail polish again. Osamu doesn’t push him. When they arrive at the house, there are cars waiting at the entrance. Oomimi shoos them away while Osamu leads the musicians inside. Suna locks himself in his room, and Akagi turns on the PlayStation in the living room. Oomimi comes inside once he’s gotten rid of the paparazzi. Other than the Minecraft music coming from the TV, the house is quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how we feeling shawtys?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you guys want to follow me my insta and tumblr are both @ldriitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t alarm Osamu when Suna doesn’t come out of his room. Not on the first day, at least. He doesn’t bother checking on him because he’s a grown man who can take care of himself. By the second day, Suna hasn’t budged. The sound of the guitar lets them know he isn’t dead. On the third day, Osamu knocks. He doesn’t get a response. Instead of intruding, he leaves a plate of waffles outside Suna’s door. When he walks past the hall in the evening, the plate isn’t there. Osamu lets it slide. He does the same the next day. When the fifth day comes around, Osamu decides it’s time for an intervention. </p><p>The morning goes as expected. Oomimi wakes up around five in the morning because he’s strange. Osamu wakes up at eight to make breakfast. Akagi sleeps until noon before coming into the living room to play Minecraft. Suna doesn’t leave his room. Osamu knocks on Suna’s door in the evening. He doesn’t get a response, so he opens the door. The lights are off, and Suna is lying on his bed. Osamu can’t see him under his pile of blankets, but he knows he’s there. There’s clothing scattered over the floor along with trash. A rotten smell is coming from the plates stacked on the desk. Suna sits up when he hears someone enter.</p><p>“Get out.” His eyes narrow and there’s venom in his words. </p><p>“I came to check on you,” Osamu says. “It’s been a few days.” </p><p>“You checked on me. I’m alive. Get out.” Suna flops on his bed and covers his head with the blankets.</p><p>“Can I get those plates?” Osamu asks. Suna doesn’t answer, so he makes his way across the room. He picks them up and carries them back to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. He comes back, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“Do you want help with cleaning your room?” he asks.</p><p>“Just call me a dirty piece of shit and leave,” Suna snaps. Osamu doesn’t respond. Instead, he picks up clothes. Suna clenches his fists. “Fuck off. I don’t want a pity party. You’re my bodyguard, not my maid.”</p><p>“I know. I get paid to keep you alive. If you rot in here, I wouldn’t be doing my job.”</p><p>Suna doesn’t respond. He stays under the covers, rolling out of bed a few seconds later. He watches Osamu with his arms crossed. Osamu watches Suna crouch next to him. He lets him help pick up trash. They work together to clear the floor. They collect the clothes and trash into separate piles. Osamu takes the clothes to the laundry room and gets a trash bag from the kitchen. </p><p>“I didn’t know the journalist,” Suna breaks the silence when Osamu gets back. </p><p>Osamu looks at him. Based on Suna’s reaction, he assumed it wasn’t the journalist Kita told them would be there, but he didn’t want to ask. Suna moves on with cleaning as if he isn’t expecting a response, so Osamu says nothing. Instead, he watches Suna relax as they continue cleaning, comfortable with his silent company. When they finish cleaning, Suna goes to shower, and Osamu changes his sheets. Once he’s finished, he goes to sit with Akagi in the living room. Suna comes out of his room wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Akagi sits up on the sofa and smiles. </p><p>“Welcome back!”</p><p>“Hey.” Suna plops onto the couch next to him. He grabs a controller and joins Akagi’s game. Oomimi pokes his head into the living room. </p><p>“Osamu, we might have to do a grocery run later tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds good. We’ll worry about that later,” Osamu says as he grabs one of the spare controllers. “Get in here and play with us.”</p><p>“I don’t play games,” he says, but he comes into the room and takes a seat next to Akagi. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mimi. I’ll teach you.” Akagi hands him a controller. </p><p>They spent the rest of the evening on Minecraft. Suna is an expert. He shows Osamu his Redstone contraptions and giant strip mine underneath the house. Osamu isn’t hopeless, and he learns fast. While they work on getting resources, Akagi is busy showing Oomimi the house decor. He drags him to the over-complicated farm Suna made, but he takes credit for decorating. Oomimi doesn’t know what’s going on, but he listens to Akagi ramble. It’s a pleasant change of pace.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>At two in the morning, they decide it’s time to go grocery shopping. It’s early enough that they won’t start a riot in the middle of the story. Just in case, they wear disguises that cover a majority of their face. Suna wears a black facemask, and Osamu lets him borrow his baseball cap. He has his hood pulled over his head. Akagi also wears a facemask and his hood. He wears a pair of sunglasses even though the sun isn’t out. Osamu and Oomimi wear their everyday clothes and cover their faces. They’re not the celebrities. </p><p>When they enter the store, it’s vacant. There are a few employees scattered throughout. Akagi books it to the shopping carts. They decide to split the shopping list in half to cover more ground. Osamu is with Suna to make sure he gets everything. Oomimi is with Akagi to make sure he doesn’t commit a war crime. Suna grabs a shopping cart when Akagi and Oomimi leave. He follows Osamu who is on his phone, scrolling through the list. </p><p>“What’s yer favorite food?” Osamu asks. Suna shrugs, slouching as he pushes the shopping cart. </p><p>“Don’t know.”</p><p>“You can’t think of anything?” Osamu raises an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Nope.” Suna shrugs again. Osamu nods.</p><p>They make their way to the meat section of the store. Osamu takes a few minutes to look over the various meats and their prices. Suna rests his elbows on the shopping cart, and he rests his head in his hands. He scans the empty store, a bored expression on his face. Osamu decides on an entire chicken. He also grabs ribs before continuing. They make their way to the frozen section. Suna scans the frozen meals when his eyes land on the ice cream. Osamu grabs a few frozen meals and vegetables. He spots Suna staring at the ice cream from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“You have a favorite ice cream flavor?” Osamu asks. Suna pulls his eyes away. He raises an eyebrow at Osamu. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” he says with a shrug. </p><p>“Want any?”</p><p>Suna nods, and Osamu motions towards the ice cream. Suna walks over and opens the freezer. He grabs a tub that’s divided into three flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. He goes back and sets the ice cream inside the cart. Osamu peeks at his choice and nods in approval before adding it to the list. He continues walking and Suna follows him through the isles. He clears his throat.</p><p>“Do you have a favorite food?” </p><p>“What?” Osamu turns to look at Suna as if he isn’t sure whether he spoke. </p><p>“Your favorite food. Do you have one?” Suna asks again, keeping his expression indifferent. Osamu taps his chin in thought before smiling.</p><p>“Don’t know. There are too many to choose from. I like ‘em all.” </p><p> Suna snorts and smiles. Osamu freezes in time, taken aback. Something swells in his chest at the sight of Suna smiling. Of course, he’s heard him snort before, but he doesn’t think he’s seen him smile. Not a genuine smile. Osamu realizes he wants to see Suna smile more. He wants to be the reason behind his smile. </p><p>“What?” Suna asks, giving him a careful look. Osamu blinks before rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Nothing. Just got distracted. You wanna meet up with Oomimi and Akagi now?” Osamu changes the subject. </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>They make their way to the front of the store. Oomimi is waiting with Akagi. They walk over to the self-checkout together. Oomimi scans the items in their cart and passes them to Akagi who puts them in bags. Suna does the scanning and Osamu puts them in bags. Checking out turns into a competition. It starts when Akagi glances at Osamu while bagging his items. When Osamu speeds up, Suna raises an eyebrow at him. Akagi snatches items out of Oomimi’s hands before he can scan, and Oomimi looks offended. Akagi doesn’t notice. </p><p>When they finish checking out, Osamu and Akagi race to the exit. Oomimi and Suna don’t put in the effort to keep up with them. Osamu and Akagi ride their shopping carts across the parking lot, and Suna pulls out his phone to take a picture. Suna and Oomimi catch up with them at the car. They’re tossing the groceries into the back. Once they finish, they pile into the car and head back to the house. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“He’s not as bad as everyone said,” Osamu says. He’s laying in his bed on his stomach, kicking his feet as he talks. Atsumu is hanging upside down on his bed. He adjusts the phone so he can see Osamu’s face. </p><p>“Deadass?”</p><p>“Yeah, at first I thought he was gonna be a dick. Turns out he’s fine. Just an attitude,” Osamu says.</p><p>“That’s good. I woulda beat the shit outta him if he was treating you like shit.” Atsumu cracks his knuckles. </p><p>“My job is protecting him, ‘tsumu. I’d need to beat your ass for touchin’ him.” Osamu rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got good news too,” Atsumu says. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Kita said he was gonna get me to collab with someone. He didn’t give any details, but he said it’d be good.” Atsumu smirks at his brother. “You know I only do solo shit, so this is gonna be big.” </p><p>“I feel bad for whatever sorry fellow has to deal with you,” Osamu says. </p><p>“Hey! I’m not that bad. Plus, workin’ with me is a blessing. I’m amazing-” Osamu interrupts his brother before he can finish.</p><p>“Alright, I’m hangin’ up before you go on a tangent.” </p><p>“Okay, alright. Go get some sleep. You sound like a zombie,” Atsumu says. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Bye. Love ya, ugly.”</p><p>“We have the same face!” A pause. “Love ya too.” </p><p>Once they hang up, Osamu rolls onto his back. He stares at the ceiling, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. He sighs as the sun creeps into the sky. No one is waking up for breakfast. They got back around four. He decides it’s okay to sleep in for today and shuts his eyes. The thought of Suna crosses his mind as he drifts to sleep. He hopes he can rest for today as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>